La Dignidad del Hombre de Hierro
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Tony esta decidido a mostrarles a los Vengadores que él es digno de levantar a Mjolnir. Entre alcohol, apuestas y traumas, ¿cómo no podría funcionar?


**_Este fic participa del Mini reto de julio "Tony Stark" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".\_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel_**

 ** _!Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

-!No pienso aceptarlo!-

-Tony no empieces. Aun ni siquiera estas borracho.-

Tomando las palabras de Steve como un desafío, Tony se tomó de tres tragos el resto de la botella de whiskey. Los vengadores lo miraron entre asombrados y divertidos.

-Anthony, tu garganta casi parece asgardiana. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo.- Thor le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-A ver ricitos de oro, guarda tus halagos para luego y pon en el suelo ese Melón, digo Mojon, digo Mejoralito….! Maldita sea, ese martillo tuyo con nombre estúpido que escupe truenos! Esta vez les demostraré a todos ustedes bastardos que Tony Stark es digno.- Tony se quitó el saco, se subió las mangas hasta los codos y se tronó los dedos.

Thor se encogió de hombros y puso a Mjolnir en el centro de la habitación. Ver como sus compañeros intentaban levantarlo era uno de las mejores diversiones de su vida.

-¡Observen con atención la maravilla que es Tony Stark!- gritó Tony, agachando un poco sus rodillas y sujetando a Mjolnir. Intentar levantarlo era como tratar de empujar un edificio. Su cara se puso roja como tomate y sus venas resaltaron sobre su piel.

-¡Miren su cara! Parece una fresita.- comentó Thor entre carcajadas.

\- Bruce, te apuesto diez dólares a que no lo levanta.- dijo Clint.

-¿Diez dólares? Hazlos quince y acepto con gusto.- concedió Bruce, empezando a darle ánimos a Tony porque era una buen amigo… y porque no quería perder el dinero.

El mismo Steve se había relajado y no dejaba de reírse. A Tony le hubiera gustado darle un buen golpe en toda su burlona y patriotica cara, pero debía poner toda su energía en levantar a Mejillones, o como se llámese el martillo.

Fue en ese momento que un rasgido hizo eco en toda la Torre Stark. Las voces de los Vengadores se apagaron y sus ojos se enfocaron al mismo tiempo en la retaguardia de Tony, quien podía sentir un poco de brisa en la nueva e inesperado abertura de su pantalón.

-Maldita sea…- dijo entre dientes, esperando las burlas de sus compañeros que le llovieron sin misericordia.

-Así que esta es la maravilla de Tony Stark.- dijo Natasha con descaro.- No esta tan impresionante, pero aun así es mejor que su rostro.-

-Oye Tony , lindo calzoncillos. ¿Te los tejió tu abuelita?- acompañó Clint.

-¡Y miren! Tienen dibujitos de mi escudo por todas partes...- rió Steve, pero ponto su semblante pronto se ensombreció. –Estoy perturbado.-

-Bueno, debo admitir que casi se parecen a los que usamos en Midgard.-

-La verdad es que a veces me da miedo pensar como son las cosas en Midgard, Thor.-

-Uno se acostumbra, Bruce. Uno se acostumbra….-

Enojado, humillado, borracho y con frío en las mejillas inferiores, Tony encaró a sus compañeros con intención de gritarles que se callaran.

Fue así que los encontró Vision, quien había llegado tarde al festejo.

-Lamento la demora, pero no sabía bien que bebida debía traer…- El androide se quedó mudo ante la escena. –Este…. ¿acaso es esto un ritual común en los festejos humanos? Todavía debo de aprender mucho. Y ver a Stark algo desnudo me trae viejos recuerdos.-

-Más bien traumas reprimidos.-

-¡Cállate, Steve!-Tony le lanzó una botella hacia al Capitán América, pero su tino falló y terminó por estrellarse contra la pared. Visión preguntó si eso también era parte de los festejos.

-¿Y tu también, Visión? ¿Ya vas a empezar de bastardo sarcástico?- le preguntó Tony, corriendo y tambaleándose hacia el androide. Lo sujetó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo. -¡Oh, como duele la traición!-

-No tanto como a mí me duele esta visión.- Respondió el androide. – Ya en serio Stark, ponte unos nuevos pantalones. Si no, no me hago responsable si me rebelo contra la humanidad…-

De repente , Tony detuvo su ataque de furia y los ojos le brillaron.

-¡Eso es!- dijo chasqueando los dedos. –Visión, prometo ponerme unos pantalones nuevos, pero primero necesito que hagas algo.-

-¿Qué?-

Tony le susurró algo al oído. Visión estaba algo confundido ante la petición, pero se encogió de hombros y accedió. Entre más rápido obedeciera, mas rápido la humanidad estaría a salvo de los calzoncillos de Stark… y menos traumado saldría Steve de todo esto.

Caminó hacia Mjolnir y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levantó de suelo.

-Muy bien, ya lo hice. ¿Ahora que sigue?-

Tony no respondió, y en su lugar cargó a Visión de la misma forma que hacen los recién casados.

-¡Lo hice, estoy cargando a Mjolnir! Soy digno.-

Los Vengadores se quedaron atónitos. Clint y Bruce se miraron, indecisos de qué hacer con la apuesta, Natasha se cubrió la cara con las manos, Thor intentaba comprender qué demonios estaba pasando y Steve…bueno, Steve seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Creían que no iba a poder, ¿verdad? ¡En sus caras, idiotas!- rió Tony triunfante con Visión aun en sus brazos.

-Creo que es la última vez que uso a Mjolnir como juego de borracheras. Es un arma legendaria y sagrada, después de todo…- concluyó Thor pensativo.

-Harías muy bien Thor. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a hablar con mi abogado sobre en qué tipo de productos puede poner mi símbolo.- Anunció Steve.

-Y eso que no ha visto la lencería prohibida que venden en el centro comercial…- le susurró Natasha a Clint.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada Steve…-

Todos los vengadores volvieron a reír.

-Ahora no me molesta que se rían porque sé que soy digno.- dijo Tony, alzando a Visión sobre su cabeza.-¡DIGNO!-

-Es todo.- murmuró el androide entre dientes mientras escuchaba el ensacándolo que hacían los humanos. –No vuelvo a venir a un festejo de orgánicos…Jamás-


End file.
